Harry Potter: The Alchemist
by Black Gandalf
Summary: AU from the starting point. Starts after fifth year. Harry gets help from an old friend. Voldemort, it's payback time! Alchemy, Magic and Love, everything for Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. No money is being made and I don't want to get sued.**

**NOTE: As usual, no abandoning! This is something that I wanted to write for sometime so I hope you like it. I know my grammar is rubish, but still you might like it ;)**

**Read and review!**

**Harry Potter- The Alchemist.**

After his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter comes back more shaken than any other time. Seeing his godfather falling through the veil and his friends almost dead was more than anyone could handle, but what scared him the most was the moment Voldemort possessed him.

Everything passed in a rush after he came back from the Ministry and he could barely remember anything. But there were some things engraved in his memory like the hurt look in Molly's eyes and the distant shouting which came from the infirmary when the Grangers saw their daughter more dead than alive.

As soon as he got to Dumbledore's office and the old wizard told him the truth, Harry Potter felt like his center of gravity tilted over. Apart his screaming and destroying of every trinket in Dumbledore's office, he could only remember Hagrid coming in at some point and stopping him from strangling the headmaster of Hogwarts to death. Then everything went black and he awoke in his bedroom in Little Whinging.

There were many things he wanted to say or do, but now he was back to his lifetime prison and the only persons he ever cared for were out of his reach. This summer there were no letters from either Hermione or Ron and Harry had doubts they would ever get any sign from them too soon.

Sleeping was probably the hardest thing. Half of the night was spent in vivid nightmares about Sirius, Hermione or Ron and the other half was full with visions from Voldemort. Images of killed muggles, tortured children or wizards subdued under the Imperious Curse were entwined with twisted memories of his parents dyeing at the hand of Voldemort. Every morning Harry would woke more tired than the night he went to sleep and even his relatives seemed to notice that.

All the time spent in Little Whinging was uncommonly quiet and free, Vernon had over times, Petunia always left to her friends and Dudley was too busy with his boxing training to even try to bother his cousin.

Somewhere through his long hours of thinking and rethinking about what he did wrong Harry took a wild decision, something to solve all the problems- he wasn't going back to Hogwarts.

For a moment, he wanted to leave, try his luck in a distant foreign country where Voldemort would follow him and leave all his loved ones alone, but a constant knocking on the porch and the often broken miniature garden told him the Order was still guarding his home.

In spite of his decision there was a thing he couldn't fled from and that was a feeling, something created in the middle of the fight at the Ministry which grew bigger through all his nightmares- the love for his friend, for Hermione Granger.

But why? And for what? She was hurt and she probably blamed him for everything. And the summer slowly passed and Harry Potter slowly turned to a shadow of his former self, the confident wizard, ready to jump on his broom and pick a fight with Voldemort's best Death Eaters. The letter for the next year came, but Harry it and never opened it. He was afraid he could reconsider and go back to Hogwarts to destroy his friends life's for another time.

There were only a few days before the term when Harry Potter got the weirdest visit he could ever think off. As he stirred and tossed for his tenth nightmare on that night, he jerked wild waking with his godfather's name on his lips.

"Sirius no!" Harry screamed as he woke. But this time he wasn't alone, in his room, seating on his rickety seat, a middle-aged man wearing a leather trench coat and yellow spectacles was drinking his tea from a little cup, which float in the air. The stranger had shoulder length blond hair which hid a golden earring in his left ear lobe.

An almost forgotten instinct took in and Harry's hand jerked towards the headboard but he didn't find his wand. He tried to duck under the bed, but he instantly realized his body was paralyzed from neck to toes.

"I believe you're looking for this…" The man spoke softly and smiled towards the young wizard. He was playing with Harry's wand spinning it through his fingers.

"Who are you? What do you want from me Death Eater?"

Harry spoke with a voice filled with hatred, his eyes glinting with anger. The stranger looked deep in his eyes and then smiled again, this time with a pang of compassion.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm not any of that… as a matter of fact, I am someone you know…" the stranger seemed to be quite happy to introduce himself. "well not exactly, but I am someone to whom you did a great service in the past."

For a moment, Harry decided to ignore whatever the Death Eater had to say, but this stranger had a sincere voice, there was nothing to hide in his tone, there wasn't the subtle tone Dumbledore had and neither the malevolent accent in Voldemort's voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry spoke uncertain and the stranger waved the wand he was playing with releasing him from the spell. For a moment Harry considered jumping forward and wrestle the stranger, but the middle age men did something unexpected, he threw the wand towards Harry and snapped his fingers for a second teacup to appear next to the teenager this time.

"As I was saying… you did a great service to me a couple of years back… I am Nicholas Flamel, nice to meet you Harry."

Nicholas extended his hand towards Harry, but the young wizard stepped over his bed and raised his wand, which now sported a red tip suggesting a curse was on his way.

"Sorry to break this to you Nick, but you're dead." The stranger didn't make a move before the boy shouted "Reducto!", but nothing came… the wand vibrated for a second and fell from Harry's hands like a useless twig.

Nicholas watched the boy and then took another sip from his cup. Harry was still confused from what just happened and backed away until he reached the wall. Slowly, the young wizard slide down until he rested on the floor with his hands around his knees and his head resting on them.

This was it, he was finally going to die like it was meant for it and he was going to reunite with his family, but instead he felt a soft hand resting on his head and seconds later his body felt like a rush of cold air went through him.

"As you have discovered… not everything your headmaster told you is true, Harry. I am still very much alive and this is all because of you. Me and my wife of course… She is on vacation for a few decades so I've decided to give you hand… a pay back.

The young wizard lifted his head watching the men with curious eyes.

"I know, I know, I don't really look like the famous alchemist who beat death, but that's the funny thing about being almost immortal Harry, you get to set your own fashion." Nicholas finished with a twinkle in his eyes.

Seeing, Harry was still silent, the alchemist sat on the bed and continued on a relaxed tone,

"I've been watching you for a few days my young friend and I must say you're in a really bad shape. I saw your letter and I know what you want to do, but please believe me… it won't work."

Harry raised his head and passed a hand through his untidy hair before watching the alchemist with his vivid green eyes.

"It's my only solution… he is after me and people have already died or been injured badly… I can't go back. And also I can't go back and pretend I don't want to kill Dumbledore."

The young wizard finished gritting his teeth loudly and the alchemist chuckled.

"I told him, those secrets will blow up someday. Look… I'm not here to take sides and especially not his side, but you'll see in time he didn't meant for all of this to happen."

Nicholas voice was friendly and Harry felt like he was having a casual talk with Ron back at The Burrow.

"Dumbledore did everything hoping you'll get to spend a few years in peace and happiness, but obviously divination wasn't his best subject."

Both the alchemist and Harry broke in laughter.

"I guess neither care for the magical creatures wasn't seeing as he treats his lamb of sacrifice."

Harry's sarcasm made the temperature fell, but Nicholas looked untroubled.

"You're right, but this isn't about him, this is about you Harry and who you want to save. Leaving or not going back will do no good. Voldemort will just capture your friends and maybe kill them faster sending you some nice images for the night."

Nicholas spoke with energy and Harry felt a veil falling over his face. The alchemist was right… his great decision was probably just another work of Voldemort influence, a way to make the fish go willingly into the net.

Nicholas smiled and his eyes twinkled again.

"Glad to watch you think for a change lad. Look, if you want to do the things right you must stop blaming yourself."

Harry's eyes turned towards the floor. Every time he thought about Sirius, a pang of guilt, shame and self-disappointment overwhelmed his mind.

"Harry, I know what you did the whole summer… sixty nights of nightmares, screaming and crying through your sleep are enough for even the devil to be forgiven. I can help you make things right, but you need to step up and go back to where you belong.

It was like a flicker of light at the end of a tunnel. Harry lifted himself off the floor and watched Nicholas with his molten jade eyes.

"How?"

The alchemist smiled and puffed his chest looking as smug as he could.

"Well… I know a thing or two about sorcery… and even more about some other arts… You just be sure to come at Hogwarts this year and I will figure out the rest."

Harry's face broke in a subtle smile and the boy felt his face muscles like rusted after so many weeks of agony and despair.

"Still… why?"

Nicholas looked pleased with Harry's question and took his glasses out before he answered,

"First… because I owe you this, second… there is so much potential and good will you I just can't miss the opportunity to make you a hero and last… because we're family."

With his last statement, Nicholas Flamel watched Harry straight in his eyes and boy felt like he was having the first nice dream in his summer nights. The same eyes he saw everyday when he looked into a mirror, were now looking straight towards him.

"But… why… you never came…"

"Yes… I never knew my descendants will become a horrid muggle family so… sorry for never expecting it myself…"

Harry seated himself on the bed and sighed deeply.

"Are you sure about this? I mean… they probably hate me…"

"Yes. I am sure and don't be so convinced they hate you… after all you risked your life to protect them."

The alchemist raised and turned towards the door.

"Well Harry… I really hope I will see you at Hogwarts… also" he slowly took a little red letter from an interior pocket of his trench. "I believe this will give you an idea about who hates you… or not."

Nicholas threw the letter on Harry's bed and opened the door. The young wizard was mute, he recognized the writing on the letter.

"Have a nice summer end Harry. I will do your school shopping and deliver it to Hogwarts so you just have to take a few clothes." He said and smiled, but then he wrinkled his nose at Harry's clothes and nodded in disapproval.

"Or maybe not… you just come. Bye!"

With that, he paced through the door and disappeared like he walked through a veil of water. The surface made a few circles and then retreated towards the center it disappeared with a soft pop.

Harry was still looking at the small letter feeling cold shivers on his back.

_She might forget you or she might tell you to get lost…_

With trembling fingers, he opened the envelope.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you read this it means the men who came a few days in my bedroom is Nicholas Flamel indeed. Harry there's a lot to talk about it, but the main thing is you don't have to blame yourself. I know you do that, but I don't and I guess that's the most important. I haven't been able to send you letter this summer because of new regulations from the Ministry. I don't have too much time so I'll make this short, DON'T YOU DARE BLAMING YOURSELF FOR WHAT HAPPENED AT THE MINISTRY! I won't bother asking you about homework or OWLS because McGonagall told me she wants to give us the results in person… I don't know if this is a good or bad thing._

_Harry, take care and please don't do anything stupid. I know it's late but this is something I wanted to tell you all the summer. Everyone needs you and… I need you.!_

_Love, Hermione._

Harry Potter read the letter again and again until the dawn broke the night sky… he felt a heavy weight lift over his chest and almost instantly it was replaced with a light sensation a bit lower in his stomach…

"Hogwarts… this should be a very interesting year..."

NOTE: Things get a little brighter for Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome, yes welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Considering the events at the end of the last year, the Minister has cancelled all the decrees and the inquisitorial squad, having decided our school is fully capable to run without interference."

The Great Hall was full, with the new and the old students gathered at the four long tables. Hundreds of candles were floating mid air and even a few ghosts were strolling through the students scaring the first years. Albus Dumbledore was just starting his speech at the end of the feast.

"Where is he Ron? " Hermione twitched on her seat watching the Great Hall's doors. It was the first time Hermione did not listened the headmaster's speech attentive. Also, she wasn't the only one who searched the Hall for someone, because in the other side at the Slytherin's table, the young Malfoy stood overjoyed.

"I don't know, he will be here, have a bit of fate!" Ron seemed much more relaxed with a brownie stuffed in his mouth. For a moment, Hermione watched the young Weasley amazed before taking one of her books and slapping Ron over his head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Ron rubbed his fresh bump

"You were a bit insensitive mate…" A subtle voice spoke to his right and Ron turned to watch the empty seat a moment ago, occupied by a thin looking, but otherwise happy Harry Potter.

"Har…" Ron's greeting was interrupted in the same time he fell from his seat, knocked by Hermione who jumped over to hug Harry. The young witch enveloped Harry in a bone-crushing hug and kissed his cheek. Almost the whole Gryffindor table and half of the Hufflepufs watched the scene with muffled laughter.

"Air… Hermione… I need… to breath!" Harry struggled to catch his breath and Hermione let him loose rather reluctantly.

"Harry how did you get in? why where you late?" The brown haired witch seemed almost angry with him and Harry searched her eyes… was it hate?

"I'm sorry Hermione… I seem to get on your nerves a lot." Harry turn his eyes towards the table looking rather ashamed.

"What? Harry… have you been drinking with Dobby or something? That's why you got late?"

Both Harry and Hermione started laughing, but a distinct sparkle in Hermione's chocolate brown eyes told him this talk was postponed for another time."

"Hey mate… how was your summer?"

Ron finally climbed back in his seat only to receive a sharp elbow in his ribs, this time from Ginny.

"Hay Harry, you gave us a bit of fright when you didn't show up."

Ginny smiled warmly towards Harry. Ginny Weasley was a lovely girl, but Harry could never look at her as something more than a sister. Fortunately, she seemed to have passed over her crush and feel the same.

"Hey Gin, sorry I had some things to do and everything took a little bit more than I expected."

Ron opened his mouth for the third time, but in the last moment decided against it. He waved towards his best friend and took another brownie, this was a safe solution to not get beaten three times in one night.

Albus Dumbledore almost finished his speech, only a few things were especially left for the end.

"Also… this year, in response to the Minister's last year's actions, we have instated a new position at Hogwarts- our new security chief, Mr. Michael Thunderstone. He will be also teaching the sixth and seventh years.

Hermione's jaw dropped watching the security chief rise to salute the whole school. He was none other than Nicholas Flamel.

The whole school applauded and voices asking who the stranger in the trench coat was, started too whisper around the tables.

"Finally, as it becomes a tradition… I have decided to split the DADA spot to a teacher, but also to student, who has scored the highest OWL points on this subject last year. Years from one to five will be thought by student... and professor, Harry Potter!"

The whole school went in an uproar and this time everyone either cheered or booed. Hermione almost fainted and Harry rose from his seat with the most neutral face he could pull. The members of Dumbledore's Army were all cheering and shouting while the Slytherins and some Ravenclaws were either ignoring or loudly disapproving Dumbledore's decision.

Harry sat at the teachers table and then rose again to greet the students. The Griffyndors and other DA members cheered again.

With the dinner finished, other professors congratulated Harry for his new position before leaving.

"Good… Potter, don't forget, you are now an example of this school!" Minerva McGonagall was as stern as ever, but Harry could have swear he saw a twitch of smile in the corner's of her mouth.

"Thank you professor, I'll do my best!" This time Harry's serious face broke in smirk, but the Transfigurations teacher decided to ignore it.

Pomona Sprout, Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick came to congratulate Harry. Everyone seemed to be sincerely happy to have him in the staff and a few times Harry saw hurt looks, no doubt, because they knew he lost someone dear recently.

"Don't think I'm going easy on you Potter!" Snape was his usual self, the Potions teacher approached Harry while everybody had a small chat with Dumbledore.

"Only because you're teaching here, doesn't mean you've got other advantages. Take points from my house and there will be hell to pay!" Snape's sneer was suddenly interrupted by a tall shadow, which fell over both Harry and the Potions teacher.

"I will pretend I didn't heard that Severus." Dumbledore appeared discretely near the two and seemed to have heard Snape's threat. Taking advantage of Snape's sudden silence, the headmaster turned towards the other teachers,

"Just a moment please!" Taking his wand Dumbledore closed the doors and silenced the walls before speaking again.

"I want to clarify some things. First, Harry will be a student from now on, only in classes. I have reasons to trust he will be able to act as a teacher in the remaining time, being fair and impartial. For anything else than his classes he must be considered an ordinary teacher with all the pros and cons of his position."

Dumbledore spoke firmly without looking towards Harry, not even when he talked about him behaving as a grown up. Everyone besides Snape seemed to totally agree with the headmaster. To be fair, Dumbledore's meaningful looks were replaced with McGonagall's.

"He will take and give points, give detention and sign permission passes. Also, as from now I name him Mr Thunderstone's assistant. I must stress the need of cooperation from all of you" This time Dumbledore looked towards Snape "to let both Mr Thunderstone and Harry protect our school."

Dumbledore raised his head and watched the doors of the great hall for a second.

"We have to talk more about this, but this is not the safest place possible… tomorrow I will hold a meeting with you in my office. Wait for my patronus. Until then good night. "

The teachers told good night to Dumbledore before leaving towards their quarters.

"Where are you going lad?" Harry's walk towards the stairs was interrupted by Nicholas who stood dressed in his trench leaning on a troll statue.

"I was… going to sleep." Harry yawned,

"Not before patrolling the corridors lad, you heard Mr. D, as my assistant, you're going to… assist me."

Harry's face fell.

"But…"

"No buts… come, I happen to know you have means to do this job a bit faster."

Nicholas smirked and Harry followed pulling his map from his robes.

"You know you can stop wearing this stupid robe thing don't you?" The alchemist watched amused Harry's eyes growing bigger.

"You're own fashion… remember?"

"That's the best news today… and the other one is, everything's fine on the Hogwarts lands…" Harry scanned the map for one last time watching all the teachers and students in their beads.

"Then I believe we are settled for tonight, I will patrol once again in the morning, go now Harry, I believe someone's waiting for you." Nicholas finished with a wink and then opened one of the nearby doors to disappear through it.

_He's got to tell me how to do that…_

The school was peaceful, as if all the sleep in the world was gathered and concentrated within its walls. The portraits snored and even a few armours were catching a little nap.

"Good evening professor!" The Fat Lady seemed uncommonly nice and opened the door without other arguments or password. The common room was quiet and the grandfatherly clock showed it was almost twelve AM.

The fire was almost out, but Harry took his wand and made new flames reaper from the embers. With new light, Harry was almost startled to spot on the little couch in front of the fire Hermione sleeping with a book in her arms.

It was mesmerizing; Harry could have sworn that girl could make even an angel jealous. She was dressed in her robes with her feet tucked under her. Her hair was a bit shorter than at the end of the summer and it shore looked much more tamed. Brown ringlets fell passing her shoulders. Her pink lips were puffy and Harry swallowed a few times involuntarily. Hermione Granger was certainly a young woman now, she had full breasts and a lovely bottom and her waist was thin enough to make Harry wonder how she would feel in his arms.

The fire light created so many shadows, shapes on her face, making her look like a kaleidoscope, and every new image was more beautiful than the last one.

_Merlin… she is beautiful._

Harry reached to put a strand of loose hair behind her ear, but as soon as he touched her soft skin, his fingers seemed to have a mind of their own. He slowly caressed her temple and towards her cheek. His fingers slide towards her chin and then he passed his thumb over her lips. It was like two rose petals were sculpted in form of full lips and the faint moisture between them was their perfume.

His mind started to work and soon Harry was once again in the Department of Ministry watching Hermione fall under Dolohov's curse.

"I promise you, I'll kill him, beautiful."

He slowly whispered caressing her lips, the fire was almost out, but the light of the moon coming in through one of the tall windows left him speechless. Hermione's eyes were open, without blinking and her hand was in his.

They watched each other in the eyes for a few moments, Harry's hand was tense, and he didn't know if he should just leave or apologize, but Hermione knew better. She opened her mouth just for a bit and tip of her tongue came out to moisten her lips.

"If you leave now… I swear I kill you." Her voice was softer than silk and Harry watched hypnotised her pink tongue moisten her lips again.

"What should I do?"

Hermione slowly raised on her elbows reaching Harry's level. Her tie was loose and a few buttons of her white shirt where opened revealing the lines of a black bra under it. Hermione's hands sneaked around his and grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt.

"Kiss me!"

_I'm not going to argue with that_

Her lips looked delicious, but Harry had to admit, the actual taste had no term of comparison. Hermione was no shy girl, her arms pulled Harry on the couch and soon The-Boy-Who-Lived had a young witch in his lap kissing and biting his lips.

She was perfect. Enveloping her body with his arms, he could bet someone created a matrix of his hands when this girl was born. Her floral perfume was intoxicating making him feel like he just rolled through a field of daffodils. Her taste was a combination of cherry pie and mint toothpaste and soon Harry's tongue was entwining with hers in a mad dance of hunger and love.

Hermione's hands were resting on his chest under his shirt contouring his thin but well toned body. She let a soft moan escape her lips as Harry finally pulled the courage to let his hands slid towards her bottom, as he softly tasted the sweet skin of her neck.

"I love you Hermione, the moment I thought I lost you …."

Harry's words were interrupted once again by Hermione's mouth sucking gently on his tongue while her hands explored his torso.

The clock ticked 1:30 AM and Harry was still on the couch with Hermione cuddled in his lap still kissing his jaw line. Everything seemed to have faded, his fears, his problems… Hermione was in his arms kissing him and he didn't know if he disserved such a miracle.

"I came freely Harry… and also Ron, Luna, ant the others. No one is blaming you and for once I wish you would listen to me and don't think about it. Don't blame you for this… because no one does…"

Hermione watched Harry deep in his eyes allowing green to melt with chocolate brown for eternity. He was… thin, she could bet he had the worst summer ever, but now he was in her sight and things were going to change a bit.

"Are you sure?"

Harry couldn't believe he was that lucky… it was like every time he turned to see her in his lap he was once again surprised.

"Yes… professor, I'm very sure."

Hermione's voice was a little louder than purr now and her thumb was now slowly circling his right nipple.

Harry could not resist any more, he chuckled loudly.

"They do say… bookworms are naughty… Miss Granger, will you be my love? "

Hermione winked and placed a loud kiss on his lips.

"Only if you promise to never leave me."

It was like a constant sweet dream and Harry was decided to never wake from it.

"I promise!"

Their lips met again for a deep kiss, before Hermione stopped and looked at the clock.

"Luv…you now we have school tomorrow… I mean today… and you're a teacher!"

"Mhm…" Harry nodded watching her lips hungry.

"We. Need. To get. In. Bed."

Hermione followed her every word with a kiss before she rose on her feet and arranged her clothes.

A few more session of kissing and touching and they finally reached the stairs towards the dormitories.

"You know I have my own quarters, right?"

Harry smirked, hoping to make his girlfriend blush, but Hermione was full of surprises for tonight.

"I know Casanova… remind me to make a copy of your key."

Hermione winked and kissed him before leaving Harry with his jaw dropped. There were only a few hours of sleep and plenty of space for sweet dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. No money is being made and I don't want to get sued.**

**NOTE: As usual, no abandoning! This is something that I wanted to write for sometime so I hope you like it. I know my grammar is rubish, but still you might like it ;)**

**Read and review!**

**Harry Potter- The Alchemist.**

4:00 AM… for the one thousandth time Harry stirred on his new bed.

_WHAT HAVE I DONE?_

A memory of his last term came to his mind, a whole term full with Voldemort and it did not end well. Sirius's falling silhouette formed, but just when he was about to see his godfather's face the whole figure transformed getting slimmer and more… feminine.

_Oh no… I've just sentence her to being hunted like a deer…_

All the remaining traces of sleep flew away and Harry ran towards the sink… his stomach felt like it went on holyday on the moon and came back in a second.

His new quarters weren't bad, after a whole life of nothing but a bed, it was nice to have a whole room and a bath for himself. The stonewalls were devoid of any trace of Umbridge, no more cat plates, ribbons or other pink and fluffy stuff. A bed in a corner, a drawer and a desk were all his possessions for now, but he was decided to leave the decorations for later.

_I mustn't go to sleep, that's when he enters in my mind. I must close it._

Occlumency was out of question, he was rubbish at it and the chances for him to master the art of mind in time were lower than The Canons to win the league.

He undressed his crumpled robes and opened the drawer grabbing the first things he found. Flamel really did a number on his wardrobe, which now contained a lot of leather. Five minutes later, Harry Potter walked out of his quarters wearing an almost exact replica of Flamel's coat, light leather boots, black pants and a red sweater.

The castle was even quieter if that was possible and various open, windows let a thick fog to inundate the floors. For the first time, Harry noticed the stairs behaved much better at night and some doors were nice enough to open before you. Harry took his map for a moment, ready to pull a fast scan, but decided against it, he was now a professor. Walking without a certain destination was easy in the most complicate castle the world knew and knowing some secret passages helped a lot.

He reached the Astronomy Tower and climbed in. The chilly air of September invaded his lungs like an old friend. So many things in such a short time tied him on the strangest places he could think of, the Astronomy tower, the Department of Mysteries, the DADA class and quarters…

"We have similar tastes Harry…"

The voice was unmistakable, soft, old, happy, but also sad… and gentle."

Dumbledore stood at one of the telescopes, still concentrated on some distant star.

Harry gritted his teeth for a moment, this was exactly what he tried to avoid, getting alone with old wizard.

"I don't want to talk to you sir." He turned to walk away restraining his anger as much as he could.

"I'm sorry Harry… I don't believe I told you that…" The old wizard was now looking towards Harry and the boy could swear he saw tears in his eyes.

"I don't care, you lied to me… and I'm not saying it's your fault, but Sirus is dead."

Dumbledore came and leaned on the railing admiring the nocturnal sight. He let a deep sigh and took his glasses off.

"And I also forced you to learn a delicate art with Severus… and I lied to you numerous times and I've put you in great danger and your friends also and almost always I treated you like a baby… but I did it for your own good… at least that's what I thought…"

Harry joined the old wizard, it was hard to keep his reasons intact hearing Dumbledore's hurt tone. He seemed sincerely sorry.

"I understand that, but what's next? Voldemort can still reach me and this time I'm not going to lose another friend…"

Finally, Dumbledore smiled warmly.

"That's why I called Nicholas… Harry, this new war cannot be beaten with magic… look, I'm not going to tell you more about this…"

Harry sighed,

"Sir…"

"Albus, Harry… we are professors after all." Both Dumbledore and Harry chuckled, and the old wizard felt their friendship was still there.

"Albus… how am I going to pass this year, being a professor, a student and all...?"

"Don't worry about it, the timetable is set to match your hours, you will be teaching only in afternoon. For the rest Minerva will tell you more, later this morning before classes."

Dumbledore turned and put his hands on Harry's shoulders. For the first time in a long time, Harry watched the old wizard straight in his eyes. There was a lot more about their relation then the usual teacher-student thing… in spite of all his mistakes Dumbledore looked at him like a grandfather would look at his son and Harry knew from experience that you tend to do mistakes when you love someone. Sirius payed that price… for a moment Harry felt like the biggest hypocrite in the world.

"Harry, there are still so many things I need to tell you… but not here… come to my office tonight for a late night chat." The headmaster finished with a wink and left the tower as silent as a ghost.

A few moments later, Harry entered the DADA class… he had to find a way to close his mind, but how? Every time he though back to Hermione's kisses his mind went fuzzy, but the image of Sirius falling, brought back a familiar chill on his back…

"Welcome to your alchemy course Harry!"

The dimly lit room went bright in an instant and Harry saw Nicholas at the teacher's desk with his feet on it, sporting a huge grin. I hope you don't mind I took the liberty to make some redecorations.

Indeed the stonewall room was now a real Defence Against the Dark Arts class. In the middle of the class were mounted four rows of desks and a bigger one in front. The walls were full with charts and moving pictures showing various wand movements and wizards performing curses. Next to the walls were placed different cabinets with glass doors containing either sneakoskopes and a foe-glass or jars with rare ingredients and items. The front of the class was raised forming a duelling stage built with soft wood and covered with fluffy mattresses.

"I left your quarters intact, I thought there are others much interested in redecorating your sleeping space." The alchemist's grin was almost unbearable and Harry's redness was enough to make him burst in laughter.

"Come lad, let's start your training."

Involuntarily, Harry sat on one of the desks.

"First of all Harry, alchemy can't be studied if you don't have the right blood. Considering you are a relative of mine, I'd say you don't have to worry about that. Second… tell me lad, in your first year, you touched the philosopher's stone with bare hands?" Nicholas leaned on the desk trying to get a better look at his new disciple.

"Well yeah, but…"

"Perfect!... that means your body has been adjusted to alchemic compositions early. You see my boy, the stone contained an almost deadly combination of ingredients for any wizard: salt, mercury and sulphur. These three ingredients separated are harmless, but in the right combination, they would kill any wizard who doesn't poses the alchemic gene in his blood.

Alchemy is part potions and part charms; we use raw ingredients which we manipulate through energy. It may look like magic, but unlike spells, curses and other, we use energy handling it through will. Call it a rudimentary magic, but the nice thing about it my boy," This time Nicholas lowered his voice and used a conspiratorial tone,

"It's hundred times powerful and… limitless."

"Nicholas… can this… art, help me secure my mind?"

The alchemist puffed his chest,

"I was wondering when you'll be asking that…"

He hurried towards a cabinet and rummaged through the drawers for a few moments before pulling out what looked like an amulet. It was a small cube.

"Look, on top of it I place you're symbol, The Leo, which marks the alchemic process of Digestion. On the bottom I placed you're enemy's symbol- The Capricorn, which marks the process of Fermentation."

Nicholas pointed towards the two facets of the cube and the zodiacal symbols carved in it.

"These two processes are similar, but only at first sight. Both need to let the substance calm, but while you need a constant extern impulse to react and transform in much more refined and pure substance, your enemy reacts in time under its own impulse going through a hardening process which doesn't refine and purify, but hardens and enhances his strongest aspect, which in Voldemort's case is…"

"His malice." It was the first time Harry could say he liked something else than DADA.

"Precisely! Now, on the other fourth facets I will place some other symbols to create the link between those two and gave it a meaning."

The alchemist turned the cube clockwise while adding the symbols,

"First I will add the process of Sublimation which is represented through another zodiacal symbol- The Libra. This process, being the first added will transform the link between you and Voldemort and you in a malleable form without passing through an intermediate stage, which could avert him of our intervention. Now, when the link is exposed we add the second symbol, a brother sign of Sumblimation, which makes the two processes even stronger. You name this…"

Harry thought for a second watching the Lybra symbol.

"I guess the symbol will be either the Virgo or the Scorpio."

Harry's deduction was met with round of applauses from the alchemist.

"Bravo, lad… the sign is Scorpio and these processes will separate the malleable link in two substances, each with its own soul. The third and the final process is Congelation and through it we stop the Sublimation assuring the middle process stays intact forever."

Nicholas touched with his index finger another blank facet engraving on it The Taurus symbol.

"This will do the trick … the processes are placed on it, only one thing remains to decide, what to do with the product obtained… We could suspend it in air, tie it on the earth or…"

"Burn it!" Harry spoke and fixed his look on Flamel's eyes. The alchemist seemed satisfied with with his student's words. He touched the last blank face and engraved on it an overturned triangle with a horizontal line across its lower tip. The whole cube vibrated and emitted a low hum before it glowed red and a little flame engulfed it.

"It's done Harry… now" He placed a hand on the amulet stopping Harry to take it straight away. "There are two possibilities, you may sever the link and with it loose whatever you burrowed from Voldemort… or… you may feel a flood of power and energy which up until now never had the possibility to reach you. Are you sure?"

Harry's face went neutral and then broke in a scowl,

"As long as I protect my thoughts of him I accept any risk. I can't lose another loved one…"

Without any other decisions, Harry took the amulet, which was tied on a silver chain and placed it on his neck. The amulet glowed red again and this time two strings of energy left from both ways of the chain and travelled through it until they met at the back of his neck. The instant the circuit closed Harry screamed in pain as he grabbed the sides of his head.

The pain was unbearable, it felt like a Cruciatus Curse exploded in his head eating his brain like acid. His scream died in his throat and every vision he had from Voldemort passed through his mind in an instant. Every feeling he felt when he met the Dark Lord, every word he spoke to him went by in a flashback. The pain stopped as sudden as it started and Harry awoke on his class floor. Nicholas stood kneeled next to him sporting his everlasting grin.

"Are you ok Harry? I had to isolate the room for a minute or two to prevent you wakening the whole school."

The alchemist erased with his finger a strange symbol wrote on the dusty floor and then walked towards the teacher's desk and took a golden goblet. He handled the goblet to Harry and urged the young wizard to drink.

"Drink my boy, it will make you feel awake."

Indeed Harry's joints were painfully rigid and Flamel's drink, which proved to be sweet wine made the numbness, fade away.

"It's my favourite, being older than myself…"

Harry climbed back on his seat and this time he felt the space… it was like half of his head was empty and a mass of energy and information he never used to memorize was slowly feeling it up. The scar was still on his forehead, but much thinner and the constant headache, which was bothering him since the start of his fourth year was no more, The-Boy-Who-Lived just couldn't suppress a giant smile.

"I feel great. I almost forgot how it felt…"

The alchemist hugged his student with one hand and straightened his crumpled collar with the other.

"You'll have to wear that for a while Harry, there is a simpler way to make it constant, but it requires some alchemy knowledge on your part. Maybe in a few weeks…"

"That's ok… could you give me some more wine?"

The alchemist chuckled and took the bottle to store it under key in one of the cabinets.

"Look who's got a taste for wine… now now Harry, you are still underage."

The young wizard seemed ready to retort, but decide against it. The clock on the wall ticked half past six and that meant he had only an hour and a half to talk to McGonagall, get his timetable and meet a staggering which for breakfast.

"Enough on today Harry… see me tomorrow for the next lesson. Flamel opened the door to one of his tall cabinets ready to walk through it."

"Nick… on what time?"

The alchemist turned towards Harry and grinned conspiratorial,

"Oh… that's another cool things about immortals Harry… time is irrelevant." He winked and left the room leaving Harry to wonder once again how did he managed to do that.

**NOTE: Sorry for the last chapter, I know it was a bit hard to read, that's because I kind of swapped it with a draft by mistake. Thank you for all your reviews. So... is it nice or is it rubbish? **

**Read and review please.**


End file.
